Spider-Hog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the nerdy teenage hedgehog gets bitten by a radioactive spider. He soon gains spider-like abilities that he eventually must use to fight evil as a superhero.
1. Bitten

**Hey, guys. I was babysitting my niece yesterday and that we watched the old movie Spider-man 2002. So this gave me an idea. But this is gonna be different than movie.  
I hate spiders but Spiderman is okay when he's got spider powers. **

**I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied.

**(End of Sonic's POV)**

A blue teenage hedgehog with glasses was running after a bus, a pink hedgehog sitting next to a black and red hedgehog noticed him.

"Hey, stop the bus! He has chased us all morning!" she said to the driver, he did what he was told to.

The bus driver opens the door for the blue hedgehog to get on, "You're always late, again"

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again" he said and walks up to find a seat.

But he was tripped over by a student and fell down. He picked up his glasses and put them back on.

"Oopsie! Is your shoes untied, nerd?" Scourge laughed with his friends.

"Knock it off, Scourge!" Shadow growled at the green hedgehog.

They arrived at the University of Science and the blue hedgehog couldn't help but look at the pink hedgehog. Shadow pushed his shoulder to make him focus on the field trip.

"Hey, Sonic. We don't have all day on us" Shadow said to his friend.

"Sorry Shadow, she's just so cute" Sonic whispered to him.

"If you like her, why don't you just ask her out?" Shadow whispered back.

"She barely even knows me" Sonic said, they walked into the building and the class watches several spiders in glass tanks. Sonic didn't like to be among the bullies, especially Scourge.

Sonic saw how Scourge sniffed on the hedgehog girl's hair but she didn't like it. But he focused on the project.

"Wow, these must be the most advanced microscope" Sonic said, impressed over the microscope pics.

"There are about 32,000 spider species around the world and they belong to the order Araneae" the guide said to them. She showed them a Delena spider that jumped between two sticks.

"Wow, creepy" Scourge whispered and snickered, not really interested in these creepy spiders.

"Can I take pictures of these spiders? For the school" Sonic held out his camera, asking the guide if he could take some shots.

"Yep, sure" she said. Sonic is about to take a picture but one of Scourge's pals pushed him before he could take a picture of the spider.

"Hey, leave him alone" Shadow said to Scourge and his pals.

"Oh, yeah right" Scourge said sarcastically.

They then see a web spider that has made tunnels of webs.

"You know that some spiders can change their colors?" Shadow said to Sonic.

Sonic nods and takes a picture of it, "Scary but awesome too"

"We have been working on to make 15 super spiders" the guide showed them genetically modified spiders.

"But there's just 14 there" the pink hedgehog said.

"I beg your pardon" the guide asked.

"There's one missing" the hedgehog pointing to the empty glass tank.

"Maybe the scientists are working on it" the guide said. Unknown to them, the missing one was on a pillar in its web.

Sonic then wanted to ask the pink hedgehog for some pictures.

"Hi Amy, can I take pictures of you?" Sonic asked her.

"Sure Sonic" Amy smiled and poses for the camera. While taking pictures, the spider lowers itself down to his hand.

"Looks great" Sonic said, not realizing that the spider is on his hand.

"Hey, Amy come over here" another student called for Amy.

"Excuse me, Sonic" Amy said and walks to her friend.

"Amy wai-..OW!" Sonic got bitten by the spider; it fell off his hand and crawls away. Sonic looked at his bite mark.

"Damn" Sonic winced a little from the bite; eventually he hides it with his sleeve so that Shadow won't have to see it.

"Sonic, come on" Shadow called him out that he and the students are leaving.

"Coming" Sonic ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

At Sonic's house, Uncle Chuck was fixing the lamp in the ceiling. His wife May Hedgehog was cleaning the kitchen.

"The lord said let there be light and voila, there is light. Forty soft, glowing watts of it" Chuck said and turned it on.

"Good boy, God will be thrilled. Just don't fall on your ass" May said.

"I'm already on my ass, May. When the plant's senior electrician is laid off after 35 years. What do you call it? I'm on my ass" Chuck said.

"Hand me that dish, the green one" May asked for the dish, Chuck hands it over.

"The corporation is downsizing the people and, uh, upsizing their profits" he continued to babble.

"You'll get another job Chuck"

"Well let's see in the papers. Computers...Computer salesman, computer engineers, computer analyst. Nah I'm too old for computers and besides I have a family to provide for" Chuck said and sighs.

"I love you Chuck and Sonic loves you too" May said sweetly to him. Just then Sonic arrives, slightly woozy.

"Oh, hi sweetie, you're just in time for dinner" May said.

"How was the field trip?" Chuck asked him, but Sonic was too tired to answer.

"I don't feel well, I need to sleep" Sonic said tiredly.

"Need something to eat?" May asked him.

"No thanks" Sonic said and got upstairs.

"Did you get the pictures?" Chuck asked him.

"Yup" Sonic said before going to his room.

As he closed the door, he removed his shirt to let the cool air freshen him up a bit but something made him very drowsy like he was about to faint.

He grabs his blanket and fell asleep. In his vision he just saw many DNA strings change into red and blue.

The DNA strings keeps changing colors and it flashes many times in his sleep. Sonic was twitching and groaning in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic woke up and is about to put on his glasses but something went weird. He sees a blurry view with his glasses on; but when he takes it off; his vision was clear and sharp. He puts his glasses on again and it was blurry.

"Weird" he put the glasses aside and saw something shocking at his reflection in the mirror. He got more muscles on his torso and he gasps surprised but eventually was happy that he was muscular. Not a skinny looking teenager anymore, "Wow. But how did I get muscular? Oh, well. Maybe it was late puberty I guess" he shrugs but didn't care.

As he got dressed he went downstairs to see his aunt and uncle already having breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" his aunt asked him.

"I thought you were sick" Uncle Chuck chuckled.

"I'm better, but I'm late for school" Sonic said and got his backpack ready.

"Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" his aunt asked him again.

"No thanks. I'll see you guys later" Sonic said and left.

**xxx**

On the way, he saw Amy and smiled.

"Hi Ames, I've known you since we were 6 and I would like to go out with you" Sonic thought of what he would say if he talked to her.

He then saw her getting in a car with some friends and watched them leave, but he then saw the school bus again, running after it once again.

"HEY STOP!" he shouted and runs after it.

"Sorry the bus is full!" the passengers on the bus shouted back. Sonic grabs onto the poster on the bus but ripped it off. As he's about to remove it from his hands, it was like glue. After removing the poster, he looked at his hand.

"Great. Can this day get any better?" Sonic growled lowly, no other choice but to walk to school.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment before reading. **


	2. Spider Powers

**I don't own Dingo from Sonic Underground.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later, at the cafeteria. Sonic had his lunch and heard someone come, it was Amy again.

He then suddenly got a sense tingling in him when Amy slipped on orange juice from the floor, he catches her quickly and her food tray as well, without dropping.

"Wow, nice reflexes" Amy said amazed.

"Uh, thanks" Sonic blushed shyly.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

"No idea" Sonic said and put Amy down.

"You got beautiful green eyes, didn't notice that when you had glasses" Amy said and takes her food tray.

"Thanks" Sonic blushed again and went back to his food tray to eat.

He then sees his fork stuck on his hand and when he removes it, a web line was on the tray and when he tries to get it off, it hits Scourge. The food splattered all over his back and the students gasped at this.

Sonic gasped and quickly gets up to get away from Scourge.

He went to his locker and suddenly got this sense tingling him again when he senses a fly, a paper plane, someone spitting paper ball with a straw and a fist coming behind him. Sonic dodges it and it was Scourge, really pissed off. His locker had a dent mark from Scourge's strong punch.

"You think that's funny that you threw food on my favorite jacket?!" Scourge growled angrily.

"It was an accident" Sonic said and backs off. Amy and Shadow came and saw the two, everyone else walked in to see Scourge threatening Sonic.

"Scourge, stop it!" Amy shouted.

"I don't wanna fight you, Scourge" Sonic pleaded, but Scourge didn't listen.

"Neither would I!" Scourge grins evilly and punches, only for Sonic to dodge it multiple times.

Amy then turned to Shadow, "Do something!" she said to him.

But then, Sonic felt a tingling sense again and quickly jumped in the air, performing a backflip tuck roll in the air and lands on his feet which really surprised by how exactly he did that without learning it.

"Whoa…." the students gasped by his acrobatic move.

"Which one?" Shadow asked while watching Sonic.

"He's all yours, Scourge" Scourge's friend said and the green hedgehog fought Sonic but he keeps dodging. Sonic grunts and blocks Scourge's punches, grabbing his right arm tightly.

Scourge groans in pain, "Arrrgghh! Let go!"  
Sonic glared and punched Scourge with strong force, sending him straight to the principal holding a food tray.

He got the food tray on his face, "Ugh! God!"

The students cheered for Sonic for kicking Scourge's ass but Scourge's pals did not cheer for the blue hedgehog.

"Dude that was amazing" Shadow said, amazed to see his best friend for what he did.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked him. Sonic was too shocked to answer and ran away, out from the school.

"Sonic! Wait! Where are you going?!" Amy tried to run after him but he was gone.

**xxx**

Sonic ran to the alley and looked at his fingers; there were several tiny spike-like things on his fingertips. He looked at the spider making its web and realized that he's having spider-like powers. He touches the wall behind him, and climbs like his is climbing on rocks. He didn't even fall off much to his amazement.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" he cheered himself and climbs to the top of the roof.

He spots a crane after jumping between the rooftops, checking how he can shoot a web wire from his wrist.

"Go web! Fly! Up up and away! Shazam! Go! Fire!" Sonic tried several attempts to shoot a web but stops with a weird move on his hand, his long and ring finger on the middle.

"Hmm…." he tries this and the web from his wrist shoots out, "Whoa!"

He does that again and grabs his web; he stood on the edge of the roof and got ready to jump.

"Here goes nothing. WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He jumped and when he swings down he accidently crashes onto a wall.

"Owwww!" he groaned and the web snaps, letting him fall down.

* * *

Back at school, Amy and Shadow were at the gym class and they have no idea where Sonic is.

"He has been acting weird lately" Amy said to Shadow.

"I know, man. He's different" Shadow said to Amy.

Soon, Sonic arrives back and dressed in gym clothes, "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late"

"Sonic, where have you been?" Shadow asked his best friend.

"Needed to calm myself down" Sonic lied.

Then Scourge got up to him and held the basketball, "There you are, nerd. It's about time I teach you a lesson for kicking my ass in the hallways!"

"How about a deal then?" Sonic said. Scourge looked at his pals and shook his head.

"Ain't gonna happen-...what?" Scourge noticed that Sonic snatched his ball from him. He tried to get it back but Sonic shifts it to his other hand.

"Give it back!" Scourge tried to get the ball but Sonic toyed with him and the basketball, dribbling it between his legs like a professional basketball player.

Amy was amazed by this and so was Shadow; they thought that Sonic was gonna get his ass beaten up but he wasn't.

Sonic jumped up and threw the ball into the ring. He landed safely on his feet and gave thumbs up to his friends.

"AWESOME!" Shadow said.

Amy cheered out loud like a cheerleading girl for the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled at this and sat on the bleachers.

* * *

Much later, he arrived back home. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table; it said _'Michelangelo, meatloaf and veggies in the oven.'_

He shrugs in disappointment and decides to have something else.

After having his dinner, he went out to throw the trash. He heard yelling and shouting from next door. It was from Amy's parents. She storms out from her house and saw Sonic.

"Oh hi Sonic, did you hear that?" Amy asked him.

"Uh, no or yes I did but I ignored it" Sonic said.

Amy nodded and decides to have a small talk with him, "Back at gym class, you were amazing. You kicked Scourge's ass" she smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Say, what would you do after finishing high school?" Sonic asked her, rubbing his nose.

"I would like be a dancer" Amy said sweetly.

"I remember when you did your performance as Cinderella, I had happy tears at that" Sonic said.

"Really?" Amy smiled cutely.

Sonic scratches his neck shyly and clears his throat, "Yeah, and I would be an photographer" he said, still looking at Amy's cute smile on her face.

"That's great Sonic, it suits you" Amy said. Just then a honking is heard, "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Sonic"

Sonic saw that her friends picked her up by a neat car. He then thought of how to make her happy by buying a car himself. He looked through many pictures of cars in the newspaper. None of them were that cheap to buy but he scrolls down to where it says _**'Need Cash? Amateur Wrestlers $3000! For 3 Minutes In The Ring! Colorful Characters A Must!'**_

At the same time he was sketching on many costumes. He did many sketches of the costumes but some were not that good, "No. No. No" he threw the sketch drawings in the trash and keeps sketching some new ones, "Needs more color and needs a symbol. Hmm…let's see…." Sonic comes up with something else.

Eventually he got one which is red and blue with web lines and spider symbols on chest and back. He finished coloring it and saved it in his album.

Much later he asked his Uncle Chuck to drive him to the library.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle Chuck" Sonic said and is about to leave when Chuck stops him.

"Sonic, hold on. We need to have a talk, you have changed lately and me and Aunt May barely know you right now" Uncle Chuck said.

"What do you mean? I'm the same hedgehog you've known" Sonic asked him.

"Look, you need to know that the more you grow up, with great power comes with great responsibility" Uncle Chuck continued.

"I understand Uncle Chuck, see you later" Sonic said and steps out from the car. But Sonic wasn't heading for the library but for the wrestling match for his fight.

**xxx**

It was a large champion named Dingo and he has dominated several fighters.

"Come and get some!" he shouted at the sight of Sonic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, SPIDER-HOG!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd was booing and throwing snacks at Sonic dressed in his red and blue clothes, including the ski-mask.

"My name's Mobian Spider!" Sonic said and walked up to the ring.

All of a sudden, the cage lowers down; locking him and Dingo in the ring, nowhere to get out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this? I didn't sign for the cage! This must be a mistake!" Sonic yelled at the men that are locking the cage.

"You're going nowhere, punk!" Dingo said, grinning. He then charges at Sonic and tries to grab him, but Sonic jumped up to the cage walls.

"Ugh!" Dingo hits the bars roughly but wasn't dazed when he looks up at Sonic.

"Missed me!" Sonic taunts him. Dingo roared in anger and jumps to catch him. Sonic jumps off with great agility, crouching down like a spider. Dingo charged at him but Sonic used his webs to shoot at the ceiling of the ring, using this as a slingshot of himself to kick Dingo in the face.

Dingo got to the corner and gets a chair to hit Sonic. He knocked him out briefly but Sonic wasn't unconscious due to his super endurance. With him down on the floor, he used his legs to kick Dingo to the side of the cage bars, knocking him out cold.

The crowd stands up and cheered to the winner of the fight. The referee taps his hand on the floor 3 times that Dingo is out, "That's it! That's it!" he held Sonic's arm up, "Winner!"

***DING DING***

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the new champion! SPIDER-HOG!" the announcer said and the crowd cheers wildly for Sonic.

"SPIDER-HOG! SPIDER-HOG! SPIDER-HOG!" the crowd cheering out loud. Sonic smiled and held up his other arm.


	3. Death of Uncle Chuck

Later, Sonic went to get the money, "600 dollars? Seriously?!" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"You took him down less than 3 minutes" the man said.

"But the ad said 3,000 dollars" Sonic said, controlling his temper.

"Sorry kid or you can have 1,000 dollars" the man hands over some cash to him, "Now get out of here"

Sonic scoffed angrily and walks out the door, not knowing that it was a human burglar. As he walks up to push the button for the elevator, his spider-sense tingles him again that something is not right here.

"Stop him!" the guard screamed. The burglar ran past Sonic who didn't stop him.

"Thanks!" the burglar was in the elevator and the door sealed shut before the cop could get to him.

"Damn it! Why didn't you stop him?!" the guard shouted at Sonic.

"Sorry pal, I'm a wrestler not a cop" Sonic said to the guard.

* * *

As the day turns to night time, Sonic was walking on the sidewalk only to see cops everywhere and sirens blaring around the city. He ran to the crowd surrounding someone.

"Everybody, step back!" the cops ordered the people.

"Excuse me, coming through" he said and got to the person that was crowded around. This shocked Sonic to who it really was, "Uncle Chuck!" he ran to him to see that his uncle was shot in the chest.

"Kid, get back!" the female cop tries to move him away but Sonic stayed there.

"He's my uncle!" Sonic said, holding his hand down on Uncle Chuck's wound, "What happened?" he asked the cop.

"A burglar shot him. Ambulance is on the way" the cop said.

Sonic kneels down to his uncle, "Uncle Chuck, I'm here" Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

Chuck looked at his nephew, "Sonic...Sonic"

"Uncle Chuck" Sonic sobs quietly to see that his uncle is gonna die in a few minutes.

"…..Sonic…" Uncle Chuck's last breath was no more and his hand that was on Sonic's was not moving anymore. Sonic sobs for his uncle that died in front of him.

"They got the shooter. He's heading south on 5th Avenue. We got 3 cars in pursuit" the cop talking to his walkie-talkie. Sonic's sad expression turns to anger as he stands up and walks away, leaving his dead uncle there.

He ran into the alley to change into his costume that he wore in the wrestling ring, putting on his red ski-mask on and jumps onto the alley walls, clinging onto it and climbs up like a spider. He got to the top of the building and heard police sirens blaring which he was looking for.

Sonic shoots a web line on the edge of the other building to swing which he hadn't learned yet like the last time. Just as he was about to crash into the wall, he used his other wrist to shoot another web to the other side of the building. He got the hang of this and figured something out to get to the bad guy that stole his uncle's car.

He eventually caught up and lands on the front of the car, smashing the windshield. The burglar panics and can't see where he's heading when Sonic is in the way.

Sonic looks over his shoulder to see a door gate and he quickly jumps up to avoid from crashing into it.

The cops stopped their cars and got out to get the burglar but it got away when it ran inside the building.

Inside the building, the burglar held his gun out and unaware that Sonic was behind him. Sonic was hanging upside down holding onto his web string and eventually moves back up to the ceiling to fool the burglar.

The burglar turns to fight Sonic but got knocked by him and got his head hit against several windows. Sonic threw him aside, taking his mask off.

"Don't hurt me! Just give me a chance!" the burglar begged.

"What about my uncle? Did you give him a chance?!" Sonic pinned the burglar against the glass window. Just as he was about to beat him up, he noticed that the burglar was the same guy back at the elevator.

He backs away, still shocked by this and hears him cackled evilly. The burglar aims his gun at Sonic's forehead.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me would you?" he asked evilly. But Sonic whacks the gun out of his hand and twists his arm hard, hearing him scream in pain. The burglar backs away but trips over a pipe and crashed into the glass window, falling off the edge and hits the bottom.

Sonic got out from the place before the cops see him and returned back home to comfort his aunt.

* * *

Next day at school, Sonic was depressed over his uncle's death and Scourge passed by.

The green bully didn't care that the blue hedgehog is depressed, "Oh, what's wrong? Did you uncle get shot last night? Oh, that's so sad. I guess he didn't want to be with you" he laughed out loud in the class but the classmates did not like how this bully is making fun of Sonic by talking about his uncle.

"Scourge, that is enough" the teacher warned him.

Sonic had enough and punched Scourge really hard in the face, which made the bully fall out of his chair and the classmates gasped out loud by this. Sonic didn't care if the teacher or the classmates saw what he did, so he gets up from his desk and walks out the door feeling very angry and sad.

"Sonic! Sonic, get back here this instant!" the teacher yelled out for him but he was gone.

"Teacher, don't" Amy stood up, "I'll go talk to him. He just needs comfort" she heads out of the classroom to find Sonic.

"Very well. And Scourge, see me after class" the teacher glared at the green hedgehog.

**xxx**

Sonic was at the school garden looking up at the skies that his uncle is in heaven probably watching him.

"God, if only I stopped that burglar none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, Uncle Chuck" Sonic sobs in sadness.

Not knowing that Amy is watching him and she felt really sorry for him by how sad and hurt he is.

Amy heard him sing as she listens, knowing how he feels right now without his parents or his uncle. Shadow found Amy and saw his best pal crying. Shadow's ears drop down for knowing how his best friend is feeling and he sure wanted to cheer him up. So did Amy too but doesn't know if Sonic wants to be alone to cool himself down or wanting comfort.

Sonic held out his iPhone to hear the song from Evanescence as he sings along.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

The song ends and Sonic turns off his iPhone, holding his legs and sobs quietly. Shadow and Amy sighs in sadness and walks up to their blue friend that probably needed comfort.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Sonic" Amy said.

Shadow didn't like to see his friend so sad, "Your uncle loved you so much"

"But now he's with my parents already, watching me" Sonic sighs in sadness and had tears on his muzzle.

"Oh, Sonic" Amy gave him a hug to comfort him. He hugged back and calms down eventually.

"Thanks guys, but I want to be alone right now" Sonic said with a hiccup.

"You sure? I just hate to see you so sad and hurt" Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Sonic said, calmer. His friends left and Sonic rubs his eyes.

* * *

At Eggcorp, a scientist known as Dr. Ivo Eggman was trying out some mechanical arms to increase the company's money.

"I'll show my competitors whose inventions are better" he said.

A green hawk walked in and saw him.

"How's the experiment, Ivo?" He asked him.

"Just completed, I haven't tested it yet one people" Dr. Ivo held out a dark-green serum. The hawk looked at the serum.

"Then I'll try it, as long I'm Jet the Hawk" Jet scroll up his sleeve as Eggman used a syringe to inject it into him. Once he injected it, Jet scratches his neck.

"What's happening to me?" he asked Eggman. In Eggman's eyes he saw how Jet's eyes loses his blue colors and changes into yellow with red irises. Eggman got off his mechanical arms and runs away when Jet screamed in pain as he transforms...into a darker green hawk with a sharp beak.

"HEHEHEHEHE!" he crackled out evilly.

* * *

**Eggman and Jet belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**I don't own the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.**


	4. I'm Spider-Hog

One month later, Sonic and his friends graduated high school. They were all happy and threw their hats into the air.

"We did it, guys! We did it!" Sonic hugged both Shadow and Amy cheerfully.

"Yeah. We are free from high school" Amy giggled.

"Yup, but I'm gonna miss high school because I enjoy the classes that I like" Sonic chuckled.

"We can move together to an apartment" Shadow said and bro-fists with Sonic.

"Sounds great, Shadow." Sonic said. His aunt came and hugs him.

"You did well, Sonic" she said.

"Thanks, Aunt May" Sonic said and hugs her back.

**xxx**

A while later after their graduation, Shadow found an awesome apartment that was available for three people to live in.

"Perfect place for us three to live" Sonic grins. Much later the three looked around the room.

"It's beautiful, Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic said. A thought came into his mind about his spider powers; he's not sure if he should tell his secret to Shadow and Amy.

But he decides to wait for the right moment and they all continue to look around their place, they had separate rooms and a living room with a TV.

"Wow, now this is what I call home. I love this place" Sonic chuckled with a smirk.

A while later after organizing the room, Sonic was having second thoughts of what his uncle told him before he died.

'With great power comes with great responsibility. Remember that, Sonic' the voice echoed in his head.

Sonic looks at his drawing sketch of his hero costume that he drew the other day when entering the wrestling ring.

* * *

The next day he stopped two robbers from the store and hanged them upside down, he threw back the money they stole. He also stopped a pocket thief from stealing a woman's purse.

**(Masked Mobian Foils Robber!)**

"Is this guy real?"

"Yes, my brother saw him building his nest on a fountain" a mobian mole said.

**(Is He A Mobian Hedgehog?)**

"He's not a man"

"He must be, or he could be a woman" a woman said.

"Bobby. Get a load of this!" the cop said, looking up at two criminals stuck on a spider web.

**(ANOTHER SIGHTING! Station Squarers Baffled Over Web Slinger)**

"He throws up his hands, ropes come out, and he climbs up the ropes like a spider web" a construction man said.

"I see the web and it's a signature, and I know Spider-Hog was here"

"The guy protects us, you know protects the people"

**(Mobian Hedgehog Climbs Walls Like A Spider)**

"Some kind of freakyloo or something. Wakadoo" an officer said.

"He stinks and I don't like him" a mobian crocodile said.

"Guy with eight hands. Sounds hot"

"Those tights and that tight little-…."

"Dresses like a spider, He looks like a bug, But we should all just give him one big hug, Look out here comes the Spider-Hog" a cowboy man singing about Spider-Hog.

* * *

Few days have passed and the citizens have been wondering who is Spider-Hog. Some were starting to love the hero of Station Square for stopping criminals and stuff, protects the people from danger, and saving lives.

Sonic in his Spider-Hog outfit, he was on top of the Empire State Building looking at the big city. He jumped down from the building and dives and shoots a web to swing around the city.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" He shouted and swings past the traffic underneath him.

Some of the people saw him pass by and cheered. Spider-Hog really liked that the people respects him.

Spider-Hog arrived back to the apartment as Sonic and sees Shadow working on something.

"Hi Shadow, how are you doing?" he asked him.

"I got a little problem here, did you find any job?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Nah, I didn't yet" Sonic said.

"And also, have you noticed that a hero called Spider-Hog has been doing great things around the city?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's saving people around, he's really awesome" Sonic said, hiding his identity.

"Nice, no one has gotten any good pictures of him yet. Daily Bugle is searching for someone to take some good shots of him" Shadow showed him the newspaper.

Sonic looked at it and smiled, "Daily Bugle? Interesting. That's it. Now this is a great job for me"

**xxx**

That night, he went out and saw several robbers assaulting a bank van, they were about to take the money but Spider-hog kicked one of them.

"OW! It's Spider-Hog!" the robber screamed.

Spider-hog beats them while his camera, hung up to a lamppost, took pictures of the entire fight. After the fight, he took the camera and checks the pictures.

"Let's see what the boss thinks of these" he said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day, he went to the Daily Bugle and the boss was a crocodile named Vector. He checked the pictures he took, "Crap, crap, crap, Mega Crap, crap" He said while looking at the pictures.

Sonic raised a brow and thought that the pictures would great shots.

"I'll give you 200 bucks for all of them" Vector said, giving the pictures back to Sonic.

"That seems a little low, sir" Sonic said.

"Take them somewhere else then" Vector said, but got interrupted.

"Sir, your wife said that tile you want in the foyer is out of stock" an employer tells him.

"Tell her we'll just put a rug there. Sit down. Give me that. I'll give you 300. That's a standard freelance" Vector said.

"Tear up page one. Run that photo instead" Vector said to a purple chameleon.

"Headline?" the chameleon asked.

"Spider-hog, Hero or Menace? Exclusive Daily Bugle Photos."

"Menace? He was protecting the-..." Sonic was cut off.

"Tell you what, Atticus you take the pictures I'll make up the headlines, ok? All right? That ok with you?" Vector said.

"Yes, sir" Sonic said, a little bit upset with the boss.

He left Bugle and is on his way to meet Amy Rose. He looked around and then saw her, walking to somewhere.

"Hi Amy" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonikku. How's it going?" Amy said.

"Nothing much. The Daily Bugle, that's where I'm getting a job to take pictures and stuff. The boss seems a little…Eh, I don't know" Sonic said.

"Okay, I just got my job at the theater" Amy smiled cutely.

"Wow, great Amy. You might get your role on Broadway one day" Sonic said and grins.

"Yup, I'll see you around" Amy said.

"Wait, did you forget? We share the same apartment, silly" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going for a walk right now. Wanna come?" Amy asked him, Sonic nods and follows.

* * *

At the same time at Eggcorp, Jet was testing on a suit which he forced Eggman to make for him. His suit was a dark metallic green color with purple torso.

"It's perfect" Jet said in a scary voice.

"Jet please, the serum will just make your health even more badly!" Eggman tried to warn him, but Jet just laughed maniacally.

"You really think so! I feel faster, stronger and..." Jet said.

"And what?" Eggman asked but got grabbed by the throat.

"Back to formula!" he threw Eggman and takes the gilder.

He flew out from Eggcorp and headed for Station Square.

* * *

Amy and Sonic was now at their apartment with Shadow.

"So you're taking pictures of Spider-hog, that's great Sonic" Amy said happily.

"Yeah, I'm his photographer now" Sonic said with a smirk.

"So I guess you made good friends with Spider-Hog" Shadow smirked.

"Indeed" Sonic chuckled, but still not sure if he should tell them that he's Spider-Hog.

"Amy, can I have a talk to you on the roof top? It's a nice view up there" Sonic said to Amy, she nods and follows him.

"Be sure you don't fall" Shadow tells them.

Amy and Sonic were now on the roof top.

"What do you wanna tell me, Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic scratches his neck to say it to Amy.

"I got bitten" Sonic tells her.

"I got bitten once too Sonic, but how bad is yours?" Amy wondered.

"It was bad at first as I thought it was but…." Sonic said and paused for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, it didn't kill you" Amy said and was about to have a view over the city until Sonic pulled her close with his web.

"Surprised?" Sonic smirked.

Amy gasped in shock from the web that Sonic did from his wrist, "You're Spider-Hog?" she asked with a smile.

"Yup" Sonic nods and they eskimo kissed with each other until Shadow came up and saw it all.

"Wow, that was unexpected" he said with surprise. He smiled that his best pal finally had the guts to tell her his feelings that he thought.

"Yeah, and Shadow, Sonic revealed a secret for me" Amy said to him.

"What secret besides your confession?" Shadow wondered. Amy nods to Sonic so he can reveal his secret.

"This" Sonic showed his suit underneath his shirt.

Shadow gasped at this when he saw the Spider-Hog suit from the blue hedgehog, "You, Sonic? You're….?"

"Yup, I'm Spider-Hog" Sonic said with a smile.

"Unbelievable. But…..How did you…..?" Shadow asked, doesn't know what to say.

"Remember back at the field trip where we saw spiders?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do, the missing spider. Did it bit you?" he wondered.

"Yeah. And it gave me spider powers. It even helped my vision see clearly" Sonic said.

"I see. I can see why you're not wearing your glasses anymore. And the way you fought Scourge at school" Shadow said.

"Yes, but let's get back down to our apartment" Sonic suggested. They all agreed and walked down to their home.

* * *

**I know that the Empire State Building is not from Station Square. But in Sonic's world, Station Square is New York. So don't say that I have it wrong, please. **


	5. Fighting Crimes

**The Arsenic Candy girls is from the video game of Spider-man 3. I don't own them. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that Shadow and Amy knows Sonic's secret, they made a promise to not tell anyone that Sonic is Spider-Hog. They were also proud of him being the hero of Station Square.

Right now, Sonic was on the rooftop with Amy. He wore his Spider-Hog suit and prepared to swing around the city and fight crime.

"I promise, Amy. I'll be okay" Sonic said to her. Amy understood and walks up to him.

"Go get 'em tiger" she said and gave him his mask.

Spider-Hog nods and jumps away, swinging with his web between the buildings. He came to the southern part of the city and spots some girls holding gigantic hammers. They were dressed in punk Gothic clothes.

"Hey ladies, you better know that stealing is not right" Spider-Hog said to them.

"Girls, keep loading! The rest of us will take care of this itsy bitsy spider!" the leader tells them. They attacked him but Sonic fought them and avoids most of the hammer attacks.

Spider-Hog knocked the three girls and webbed two of them, they struggled to get out from the web but got kicked in the gut and the third girl tried to hit Spider-Hog with her hammer. But his spider-sense tingled and he dodged the attack. Then a fourth one appeared and he got hit by her hammer.

"Ow! Jeez, fighting criminal girls is really a problem" Spider-Hog groaned. He recovers and picks one of the criminal girls up, jumping into the air and dives onto three of them, knocking the fourth one out. He then punches and kicks the remaining three, the third one he pulled close and uppercuts her.

The police cars arrived and got out, telling the girls to get down on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Spider-Hog" the policeman said to Spider-Hog.

"No problem from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Hog" Spider-Hog said. He shoots his web to the edge of the building and swings, "Whoooohoooo!"

"It feels great to be a hero" Spider-Hog said to himself and swings past Chrysler Building.

From a far distance, Jet the Hawk in his suit rides his glider and has a plan to lure Spider-Hog.

"Hehehehehehehe! SPIDER-HOOOOOG! COME OUT AND GET ME!" Jet shouted and threw some bombs resembling pumpkins from his glider, making some buildings explode. From where Spider-Hog is, his spider-sense tingled.

"Trouble" he said and swings to time square. He saw many buildings burst into flames by explosions and then he saw Jet.

"So you are Spider-Hog" Jet flies down in front of him.

"Yes and how are you mister?!" Spider-Hog asked Jet.

"You can call me...Green Goblin!" Jet/Green Goblin grins evilly, taking out two balls with blades.

"Green Goblin, huh? Very lame" Spider-Hog said.

Green Goblin shook his head and threw the bladed balls at Spider-Hog, but thanks to his agility, he dodges the blades, but only one he got cut by.

"ARGH!" Spider-Hog winced a bit, but he had to focus on fighting his new foe.

Green Goblin dodges some of Spider-Hog's punches and he hits him with a hard punch. Spider-Hog groaned and he shoots his web at Green Goblins legs, making him fall on his back. He then pulled him close and punches him in the face.

"Urgh!" Green Goblin grunts and hits Spider-Hog hard in the ribs.

"AAAHHH!" Spider-Hog screamed and fell on his knees. Green Goblin gets on his glider and is about to take off, but Spider-Hog managed to hit the engine in the glider, causing it to malfunction.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! It's not over yet, Spider-Hog! I'll be back!" Green Goblin screamed when his glider flies away out of control still holding him. Spider-Hog got up and held his side when he swings back home. His wrist was bleeding.

* * *

As noon came, Spider-Hog returns to the apartment by going through the open window. Shadow and Amy were worried sick but saw him coming in from the window.

"Sonic, we we're worried. How did it go with fighting crime?" Amy asked.

"It did go well, but a tough one beat me good" Sonic took off his mask and fell to the couch. Shadow and Amy saw that he got a cut on his wrist.

"Sonic, you're bleeding. Shadow, get the first aid" Amy said.

"Got it" Shadow ran to the bathroom to get the first aid. Amy was close to Sonic, rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Oh, Sonikku. This enemy of yours is really a dangerous one" Amy said.

"Yeah, but I don't know who he really is. He looked like a mobian hawk or something" Sonic said.

"Ok, and what did he call himself?" Amy asked him.

"Green...Goblin" Sonic said with a groan, he really felt ache in his ribs. Amy removed Sonic's upper outfit from his chest. Soon Shadow arrived with the first aid and bandaged his bare torso and plasters Sonic's wound.

"Good thing I didn't break a bone. But I'm okay, thanks to having spider powers" Sonic said.

"I suppose that you heal in a few days" Amy guessed. Sonic nods slowly.

"Yeah, you are pretty cute, Ames" Sonic said her nickname.

Amy giggled sweetly by hearing his nickname to her.

**xxx**

Few minutes later after recovering, he changed into his regular clothes and looks at some pictures of himself as Spider-Hog fighting the Arsenic Candy girls.

"Vector might like these pictures, maybe" Sonic said and placed the photos on the table. They had great quality.

"You took down the Arsenic girls?" Shadow asked him.

"Yup, they all look like Harley Quinn" Sonic joked since they do look similar to her.

Shadow snickered and looked at the pictures, "You got no problem fighting girls, eh?"

"Eh, not really. But if they are criminals I can take them down easily" Sonic smirked.

"Good, but now I gotta go find a job. See you later, Sonic" Shadow said, heading out for a job to find. But Amy was there with Sonic.

"Be glad you got me here Sonic" Amy said sweetly to Sonic, he let out some cute purrs when she touched his quills.

"Oh man, I sound like a cat" Sonic groaned.

Amy giggled by hearing him purr and complain which was too cute on him, "Oh, Sonikku"

"Thanks, Amy. I love you"

"I love you too my Sonic.

* * *

Days later, he was swinging around as Spider-Hog, not seeing any danger around right now. He was on his way to Daily Bugle to give Vector more pictures as Sonic.

"Impressive, Mr. Hedgehog" Vector said to Sonic about the pictures of Spider-Hog beating the Arsenic girls.

"Thanks Vector" Sonic said.

"But right now we need pictures of the new menace here in the city, think you can get a pic of him. What should we call him?" Vector wondered.

"How about Green Goblin?" Sonic said.

"Lame but that would do well. Give me those shots of that Green Goblin if you can find him. Now get out of here and get to it!" Vector said.

"Got it" Sonic nods. He went out to the roof and changes to Spider-Hog, he had his camera ready if he sees Green Goblin again.

He swings through the city and could not find him, he got bored and swings his way back home until he saw an explosion at the mall.

"That must be him!" Spider-Hog swings there. He mounted the camera to the roof top near a door on the roof and he spots Green Goblin making apartment building burst into flames.

"Green Goblin! GET OUT OF HERE!" Spider-Hog kicks him at his face.

"Ugh! You again, Spider-Hog!" Green Goblin snarled.

Spider-Hog jumped at Green Goblin and tackles him from his glider, landing into one of the burning buildings. The two fought and Spider-Hog managed to throw Green Goblin into the wall.

"URGH! Is that all you got?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Green Goblin said, rushing at Spider-Hog but misses.

"Yup, and you won't take me down, never!" Spider-Hog punches Green Goblin until he grabs his wrists.

"Oh, really?" Green Goblin smirks evilly, backhands him.

Spider-Hog growled and head-butts him. They both kept fighting until the whole room was about to collapse. They both dodged the debris and Green Goblin took out two pumpkin bombs and threw them at Spider-Hog but he dodges them.

He then threw a pumpkin that released smoke that prevents Spider-Hog from seeing Green Goblin.

"Where are you?!" Spider-Hog coughed out while shouting, but as the smoke clears, he was gone. But one of the explosive pumpkin bombs exploded and shards tore of one of the lenses on the mask, but his real eyes are intact.

"URGH! Alright, that's it! I will find you, Goblin!" Spider-Hog screamed and jumps out from the burning apartment, seeing Green Goblin flying away on his glider.

"I hope my camera got the pictures of him" Spider-Hog said and swings up to the building he rigged his camera, he only got one photo.

"Ah great, I hope that's enough" Spider-Hog said and swings away.


	6. Eggcorp

As he arrived back at the apartment, he goes through the window. Amy and Shadow saw him coming through the window as he takes his mask off.

"Sup, Sonikku. How was your day as Spider-Hog?" Amy asked him.

"Doing great. Got a picture of this Green Goblin. Wanna see?" Sonic asked them.

"Yeah sure" Shadow said. Sonic showed the picture of Green Goblin on his camera.

"Wow, he looks scary" Amy shivered in fear.

"I agree. Creepy as hell" Shadow said, "Hey, look. The news is on" he looked at the television.

"Breaking news, Spider-Hog and this Green Goblin was fighting inside a burning apartment in midtown. The fire all started when Green Goblin threw some kind of pumpkins into the buildings. No citizens were harmed but Spider-Hog managed to get Green Goblin away" the news anchor said on the news. Sonic was glad that he was not behind the fire and so where his friends.

"Previously today he took down the Arsenic Candy girls within a few minutes. Our hero seems to be more popular" the news anchor said.

"I'm so proud of you Sonic" Amy said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Amy" Sonic said to her.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Sonic. Except for the mask" Shadow held his damaged mask.

"It's okay, I can fix it" Sonic said and took the mask.

* * *

At Eggcorp, Dr. Eggman was asked for questions about Green Goblin, he decides to lie to them about him helping Jet that is Green Goblin.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with Green Goblin" Eggman lied.

"Okay, but what about the missing glider which was your project?" a reporter asked.

"He stole it" Eggman said.

**xxx**

The next day, Sonic was having breakfast with his friends and read the newspaper and his picture on Green Goblin was on the front page. It was reading 'Green Goblin, new threat to our city?'

"That glider seems familiar. But I don't know if it was made by Dr. Eggman at the Eggcorp" Sonic wondered.

"Who knows? Let's see what Eggman has to say about this" Amy said.

"Yup, either Green Goblin stole it or that Eggman is helping him" Sonic said, still wondering.

"Or maybe Green Goblin is forcing Eggman to do his dirty work" Shadow guessed.

"Maybe" Sonic shrugs.

**xxx**

Later, Amy and Sonic were at the Station Square Central Park and held hands like a couple.

"Well, I don't see any criminals around here. So I guess this is the perfect day for us to hang out" Amy said to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, Ames. My spider-sense tingles if danger is around" Sonic said. They sat on a bench and Amy looked into his emerald green eyes.

Sonic looked back into her normal green eyes, "You're so beautiful, Ames" Sonic admiring her beautiful look.

"Same for you, Sonikku" Amy said, they closed in to kiss.

The kiss felt nice on both of them; they kissed for only 30 seconds before running out of air.

"Wow, that kiss tasted good" Sonic said with a blush. Amy giggle and smiled at Sonic's reaction to the kiss. They continued their walk and saw that no other than Eggman on a poster, he was going to demonstrate his mechanical tentacles.

"What do you say, Sonikku? Shall we?" Amy asked him sweetly "Please"

"Well, if you want to so yes" Sonic said.

"Yaaaay! Also, bring 'Spider-Hog' if something happens" Amy added.

"I will, Ames" Sonic touches a quill near her face.

* * *

At Eggcorp, Eggman tried to make his mechanical tentacles to work better.

"Grr…..Hopefully I got these functions right" Eggman struggling to get this work without having any trouble.

He tried to make his tentacles to lift a can of water and pour it into the glass, but the can slipped out from the claws and broke on impact.

"Grrrr! So close" Eggman removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

He then tries it again with another can, lifting it up slowly and this time he succeeds with pouring water into the glass. Eggman grins at this and tried with chemicals now.

He poured one red chemical into a purple mix.

"Just a few drops and it will be...AAAAHHH!" Eggman got hit by a small explosion making the chemical splatter all over the room. It became like goo.

"Bleah!" Eggman saw he's covered in goo.

He wiped off the goo from his face and just as he's about to get up, his tentacles were stuck in the goo.

"Urgh! Great, I'm stuck!" Eggman growled.

"What the hell is this, Dr. Eggman?!" Green Goblin came in the lab room and saw this mess.

"I tried to mix my chemicals by my tentacles" Eggman struggled to get the tentacles off the goo. Green Goblin uses one of his blades and cut them lose.

"What's your plan Eggman for these tentacles?" Green Goblin/Jet wondered.

"Like I've said a few months ago, to defeat my competitors" Eggman explained to him.

"Whatever" Green Goblin rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow I have my demonstration of how I use them for the audience" Eggman said, crossing his real arms.

"But if Spider-Hog appears?" Green Goblin wondered.

"Who knows" Eggman shrugs and keeps working with his tentacles.

* * *

The next day

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy are heading to the Eggcorp to take a look at the doctor's demonstration.

"I hope Eggman's invention is great" Sonic said to his friends.

"Yeah, but I'm still suspicious if he has something to do with Green Goblin" Shadow turns to Sonic. The blue hedgehog shrugs by lifting his shoulders.

"Let's see" Sonic said.

They arrived at Eggcorp and Eggman was at the stage, with his tentacles on a support.

"Welcome everyone, thanks for coming. I'm Dr. Ivo Eggman have invented those arms to have safer work with experiments. So now I shall demonstrate how they work" Eggman announces to the audience, he took off his red coat and got into the metallic vest the tentacles are attached to. A chip activates and the tentacles activates.

"Wow" Sonic took out his camera and took a picture when the tentacles raises Eggman 10 feet into the air. The audience applaused at this and Eggman lowers himself down.

"Thank you everyone, any questions?" Eggman asked.

"Doctor, what are these tentacles made of?" the female human asked him.

"They are made of titanium and can cut diamonds. Besides, they are activated by this chip on my neck" Eggman answered her question, pointing at his neck.

The crowd was impressed by this. He then showed them what they can do by starting a generator with only the tentacles, being close to it would cause serious damage.

But something went wrong. Eggman looked at the generators meter. It was at danger zone. The audience screamed when smoke came from the generator.

"Calm down, everybody! I got this under control!" Eggman tried to calm them down.

He tried to fix the problem but then electric bolts came out from the generator and it hits Eggman in the neck.

"AAAAGH!" Eggman screamed and the chip got overloaded and seems to crack. The electrical bolts from the generator causes the entire lab to shake violently, several machines explodes. The audience ran out but Sonic hides in an empty room and changes into Spider-Hog, to rescue Eggman from the burning laboratory.

Spider-Hog rushed in and used his web to grab Eggman.

"Don't worry, I got you" Spider-Hog said to him and swings out before the laboratory explodes.

A while later, the fire department came and Eggman was called in for medical treatment.

"Oh man, not every day he got unlucky in his project" Amy said with a frown.

"Yeah, where's Sonic?" Shadow wondered.

Just as he said that, he saw Sonic running to them.

"Here I am" Sonic panted out and ran to his friends.

"Was it terrible to see such things explode without any reason?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Uh, yeah" Sonic said.

"No trace of Green Goblin?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Not what I know. He was not there" Sonic shrugs and looked back at the burning Eggcorp. They all took the taxi to get back home.


	7. Bronx Zoo

The next day after the Eggcorp accident, the three hedgehogs decides to go to Bronx Zoo to see the animals. Sonic's favorite animal to look at is the elephants and tigers. Shadow's favorite was lions and crocodiles while Amy's favorite are zebras.

"It's gonna be great seeing the animals again, guys" Amy said happily.

"Yup, and with no problem at all" Sonic smirks and held Amy's hand. They walked into the tiger corral and saw that a large tiger was sleeping.

"Aww…. cute. So sad they are endangered" Shadow said.

Nearby, an evil cackle was heard.

The hedgehogs had ice cream and Sonic let his girlfriend taste his own, Shadow liked that they are together.

"I really like strawberry, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yeah, me to...huh!" Sonic got interrupted by a roar from a lion.

"RAAAAAAAAAGRRRRR!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the citizens were running away from the stampede of animals.

"Sonic, do your work! I'll protect Amy" Shadow screamed. Sonic nods and runs to change into Spider-Hog. A pair of rhinos rushed among the stampede and destroys some picnic tables and corral walls.

"Look! It's Spider-Hog!" the citizens point at Spider-Hog swinging in to the rescue.

"Spider-Hog! The animals are on the loose!" they all told him.

Spider-Hog shot many web balls to distract the rhinos and they run at him in rage, but Spider-Hog dodges their horns in time. He lured them back in the cage and closed the gate before they could get out.

His spider-sensed that infants and children were cornered by a pack of lions. They got closer and is about to eat them when their mouths got webbed.

"Huh?" the kids didn't see that coming. The lions were pulled back in their cages by Spider-Hog.

"Thanks Spider-Hog!" the children thanked him and some hugged him.

"Get to safety!" Spider-Hog told them. They ran away and Spider-Hog keeps stopping the other animals.

He ran to a male polar bear that is eating up all the hot dogs in the food court.

"Hey white Baloo! KITCHEN'S CLOSED!" Spider-Hog taunts the ice bear and kicks him in the head. He then tied it in webs and threw it back to his corral. After he did that, he wrestled with a tiger.

"Here kitty kitty! You wanna play with Spidey?" Spider-Hog taunts the tiger.

The tiger growls at him and attacks him by the claws and teeth. Spider-Hog got a few scratches from the tiger but did not get bitten, he then lifts up the tiger and threw it at the other tigers.

"Phew, that was a tough one" Spider-Hog panted. He puts the tigers back to where they belong and locks the cage.

There was a few animals left to catch and he supported many of the zookeepers trying to get the animals back inside.

When all the animals were back in their cages and corrals, Spider-Hog left the zoo to find Shadow and Amy. He lands on a tree and dialed them with his iPhone. He dialed Shadow and he waits for him to answer.

"Come on pick up the phone" Spider-Hog said to himself.

"Hello?"  
"Shadow, where are you? And is Amy safe?" Spider-Hog asked.

"Yes she's safe and we're at the lake in the park" Shadow told him on the phone.

"Good, I'm on my way" Spider-Hog hung up and swings to where they are.

**xxx**

Amy was having a great view on the lake and so did Shadow too.

"Sonic's gonna like this" Amy said.

Spider-Hog arrived there, now as Sonic. He walked up to them and hugs them.

"How are you guys?" Sonic asked while pulling from the hug.

"We're fine, Sonikku. Say, any plans for later?" Amy asked him back.

"We could...watch TV at home" Shadow got his idea.

"Sounds good to me" Sonic said.

* * *

But nearby in an abandoned apartment, Jet was not in the Green Goblin suit but in his normal clothes. He trashes the whole room in anger and craziness.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jet screamed and smashed furniture with his bare hand.

"HE MAKES MY PLANS FAIL!" He screamed in bloody murderer, "WHO IS BEHIND THE MASK OF SPIDER-HOG?!"

But just as he said that, he calms down and got an idea.

"Maybe I should kidnap the ones who are most close to him" he grins and took on his Green Goblin mask, "And maybe I will know what his weakness is"

* * *

The next day, Amy and Sonic were at the amusement park having a great time together and going on rides for fun.

They were heading for the Ferris wheel and got a nice view of the city.

"It's beautiful" Amy sigh in happiness.

"Yeah, like you Amy" Sonic smiles and nuzzled against her quills.

Amy purred softly and they soon got down from the Ferris wheel. They had cotton candy and even got a plush doll of a pretty unicorn for Amy.

"Aww….." Amy smiles that Sonic gave her a plush unicorn.

Sonic smiled at that she likes the unicorn; they both walk to the tunnel of love. It was an attraction with hearts everywhere.

"Sonic, wanna go in there?"

"Yeah, sure Ames. We'll go in the tunnel of love" Sonic said, they walked to the tunnel of love and gave the tickets for the ride. Amy had her unicorn plush on her knees during the ride. In the tunnel there were many animatronics resembling humans and mobians.

"Wow, they look realistic" Sonic chuckled.

Amy chuckled as well, she saw how many artificial pigeons cooed. She awwed at this and rest her head on Sonic's chest.

"The ride is soon over Amy" Sonic pushes her off gently.

"Oh, quite right" Amy snaps out of it. They arrived at the end and got out from the ride.

"That was a great ride, Sonikku. Wasn't it?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I like it Ames" Sonic said.

They both head their way back home with the taxi. Once they arrived, Sonic and Amy saw that Shadow was already asleep.

"Aww….." Amy giggled quietly at this.

"Shhh" Sonic hushed to her and went to the bedroom, holding his Spider-Hog mask in his hands. Amy came up and sat next to him.

"Sonic, I have to admit that you really become more popular as a hero of our city each time you save innocent lives" Amy said, massaging his shoulders.

"Yes I have" Sonic purred and nuzzled on Amy's quills.

"Sonikku" Amy purred cutely. Right before they go to bed, Amy and Sonic shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy said.

"I love you too Amy" Sonic said, getting into the covers with her.

* * *

The next day, Sonic was on his way to the Daily Bugle for the pictures he took the other day of the incident that happened at Eggcorp.

"Let's see how Vector likes these pictures. Hopefully he doesn't have a loud mouth" Sonic said to himself.

He got up to Vectors desk and he was as ever smoking cigar.

"Did you get any good picture of the Eggcorp accident?" Vector asked him.

"Well, see what you think" Sonic hands over the pictures.

Vector examines the pictures and they were very clear in quality.

"Good job, Sonic. But I will just choose one" Vector said.

"One? What's wrong with the others?" Sonic complained.

"Some of them are just crap! Only one good!" Vector shouted.

"Alright, I tried my best but it was the explosions" Sonic tried to tell him his reason of the pictures.

"Oh right, but next time get to a safe place and photo them!" Vector said angrily.

"Yes, sir!" Sonic salutes him like a soldier.

**xxx**

A while later; Sonic was changing into Spider-Hog and swings between the buildings. He was also very careful with the camera.

"Hmm….no sight of Green Goblin anywhere" Spider-Hog said.

He then spots a truck driving out of control at the streets.

"HELP! THE BRAKES ARE BROKEN!" the driver screamed. Spider-Hog swings to the truck and makes a large cobweb to slow it down.

"Hang on!" Spider-Hog yelled.

He shot more webs and the truck slows down. The public cheered for Spider-Hog and the driver jumped out.

"Thank you very much, Spider-Hog" the driver thanks him.

"No problem, be sure you got the brakes fixed" Spider-Hog tells the driver, he then swings off to check if his camera took a picture of the whole thing he did and he swings of proudly to see if he finds Green Goblin's hideout.

"Man, where could he be? My spider sense isn't tingling" Spider-Hog said, swinging from building to building.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, the doctors where checking on Eggman's neck where the electric bolt hit him. His tentacles are offline right now and hung from the ceiling.

"The chip and the arms are fused with his nerve system and it might be a hard surgery to remove them" a beaver doctor said.

Just as the beaver surgeon is about to remove one of the tentacles he heard a noise. He shrugs and is about to do it again but the tentacle came alive and threw him to the glass door, shattering it. The rest of the tentacles violently shook the surgeons and doctors around the room with Eggman still unconscious. One of the tentacles whacks a doctor trying to use a chainsaw on it. Another one pulled a female surgeon on the floor as she screams in panic. One doctor got grabbed in the face by the tentacle claws and got thrown to a lamp and got electrocuted.

After taking down all the doctors and surgeons, Eggman woke up and to his horror he screamed out loud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Green Goblin and Dr Eggtopus

Spider-Hog went back to the apartment and changed into Sonic. It had been hours of trying to find where Green Goblin is but no trace of him anywhere.

"Man, I can't find this Green Goblin anywhere" Sonic sighs and goes to the couch, turning on the TV to see the news.

"Breaking news, Eggcorp's founder Dr. Ivo Eggman's tentacles has turned this once business man to a monster. His arms killed or severely injured the staff at the Emerald Hospital" the news anchor announced.

"What?!" Sonic gasps in shock. There was more to come on the news.

"We now ask the witness Miles Prower here" the news anchor continued.

"What did you see Miles?" the reporter asked a mobian yellow fox.

"He threw the cars around on the street like crazy! Even trashing my new cab" Miles described what happened after Eggman broke out from the hospital.

"Thanks for your witnessing, Miles. Anyways where was Spider-Hog when we needed him?" the reporter said.

"Oh, boy. Looks like I'll have to be Spider-Hog again" Sonic said to himself as he changed into his Spider-Hog outfit, putting on his mask and jumps out the window.

* * *

Eggman got into a hangar house and hides among the cargos. He looked at his own tentacles he made.

"Urgh! My dream of defeating my competitors is dead and I became a monster of my own invention" Eggman groans and hides his face with his hands, but soon he heard a familiar cackle.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're not the only one" It was Jet, now Green Goblin.

"Green Goblin?!" Eggman said.

"Mehehehehe…. Yessss, and you just became an octopus-egg" Jet joked and got off his glider, Eggman did not like to be insulted.

"Don't ever call me that! It stinks! And I'm not Dr. Ivo Eggman anymore!" Eggman yelled at him, clenching his fists. But Jet laughed and crosses his arms.

"Oh, really Then that means you don't own Eggcorp anymore" Jet smirks.

"I don't care! I will get back to my position if someone dares to replace me!" Eggman shouted. "From this day on I'm Doctor Eggtopus!"

All of a sudden, they heard Spider-Hog swinging in and he shoots his spider web on both of them.

"YOU! How did you find us!" Green Goblin snarled, ready to throw his pumpkin bombs.

"Well I sort of saw you fly in here and what happened to you Eggman?" Spider-Hog said. Eggman, now Dr. Eggtopus, got up with his tentacles in the air.

"That's Dr. Eggtopus to you Spider-Hog!" Dr Eggtopus attacked Spider-Hog with his tentacles, but Spider-Hog dodges them in time.

"Eggtopus? Stupid name!" Spider-Hog rolls his eyes inside the mask, he keeps dodging the tentacles and managed to shot web into Eggtopus shades.

"Damn net! I see nothing!" Eggtopus yelled and struggled to get the web off his shades. Spider-Hog landed in front of him and punched him in the jaw. Not for long his spider-sense tingled when a pumpkin bomb got thrown near him.

"Oh, boy!" Spider-Hog dodges the bomb and he saw Green Goblin in front of him.

"Well, Spider-Hog! Try to avoid this!" Green Goblin tries to punch him but got his wrist grabbed by Spider-Hog.

"Seriously, I don't think so" Spider-Hog smirks, but Green Goblin didn't meant that, he sprayed a gas on Spider-Hog.

"Whoa!" Spider-Hog swings his web to move away from the gas.

"Heads up itsy bitsy spider!" Green Goblin threw a gas bomb at Spider-Hog and the gas spread around him.

"Sleeeeeeep!" he said to Spider-Hog.

"What the….Uhhhhhhhh" Spider-Hog passed out unconscious.

"Hehehehehehe!" Green Goblin chuckled and gets up to Spider-Hog.

"Let's see who he is" he grabs his mask and pulled it off.

Eggtopus saw this too, "He's just a kid. I don't know him"

"Me neither" Green Goblin puts the mask back on and they left the hangar house.

**xxx**

Minutes later, Spider-Hog woke up, "Urgh! What happened?! Huh? They are gone!"

He kips up to his feet, "I bet they're at the Eggcorp right now. I can't let them get away" he shoots his web string and swings.

Amy Rose was on a walk on the street and hoped Sonic is doing his job as both Spider-Hog and as a photographer. She soon heard a cackle and she screamed when a metallic tentacle grabs her.

"You will be the perfect hostage for Spider-Hog" Eggtopus grins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.

He walked with two of his tentacles 7 meters into the air while holding Amy with one tentacle.

"LET ME GO YOU LUNATIC!" Amy screamed and struggled.

"SHUT UP!" Eggtopus made his tentacle constrict Amy more, "Your hero Spider-Hog isn't here to save you and I got help from a green friend"

"Eggman! Snap out of this! This isn't you!" Amy struggled more.

"It's too late! I really hate when my stupid generator made me into this monster! Eggman is no more! I'm Dr. Eggtopus now!" Dr. Eggtopus threatened Amy with one of the tentacles claws, Amy gulps nervously. They soon got to Eggcorp at an undamaged laboratory.

"Hello there, Pinky" Green Goblin said with a smirk.

"You again" Amy growled in anger to see him again from the newspapers.

"Yes and you are gonna get the same thing that made me who I am now, but not yet" Green Goblin said, holding a syringe of the 'Goblin serum'.

"Never!" Amy spits on him, "You are out of your damn mind, Green Goblin! When I get out of here I am so gonna kick your ass so hard you'll never sit on anything for a week!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Green Goblin asked. Just then they heard someone shout.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" it was Spider-Hog.

"Spider-Hog, help!" Amy cried out.

"Let her go!" Spider-Hog demands them to release her.

"We'll let her go when you're dead!" Dr. Eggtopus said, releasing Amy from his grip and attacks Sonic again with his tentacles, Green Goblin joined the fight.

"You boys are crazy! And what did you do when you knocked me out?!" Spider-Hog shoots spider webs on both of them.

"AAAAGH! My eyes!" Green Goblin fell off his glider and it crashes into the wall, exploding. Dr. Eggtopus constricts Spider-Hog with one of his tentacles and lifts him up into the air.

"We did nothing on you Spider-Hog but soon you'll be out" Dr. Eggtopus began to squeeze Spider-Hog to death by the tentacle. Each time Spider-Hog struggled, he groaned in pain. Amy couldn't watch this and had to do something to save him.

"ENOUGH!" Amy shouts in anger and get VERY pissed off.

"Oh, ho ho ho! You don't scare me!" Dr. Eggtopus laughed like santa. He whacks her away and forgot that his grip on Spider-Hog was getting weaker.

"YAAAAGH!" Spider-Hog got out from the grip and jumps in acrobat style; he then spots an electric generator that could give the tentacles an overload.

"I got an idea" Sonic thought and jumped back to Dr. Eggtopus.

"Hey Stinkegg! Over here! Come and get me, Octohead!" Spider-Hog insults Dr. Eggtopus and with each insult he got angrier.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dr. Eggtopus yelled and attacks Spider-Hog with his tentacles until he hits the electric powerswitch on the generator and he got electrocuted but not enough to kill him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Dr. Eggtopus screamed until he faints, Spider-Hog grins and ran to Amy.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes" Amy nods and hugs him.

"Good, let's get out of here" Spider-Hog shoot his web string and swings out. Green Goblin tore off the web on his eyes and growls when he sees the two leave.

"I will get you, Spider-Hog!" Green Goblin screamed. He jumps on a spare glider he had and went after Spider-Hog and Amy. The two saw him come in full speed.

"Spider-Hog, look out!" Amy screamed, Spider-Hog turned and saw Green Goblin with pure rage in his eyes.

"Oh, crap! Hang on!" Spider-Hog held her tight and swings a little faster to get away from the villain.

The chase went for 10 minutes until they came to Time Square and Spider-Hog gently places Amy down, "Get to safety! I'll take care of Green Goblin" Spider-Hog said to Amy.

"But Spider-Hog, you'll die" Amy said with concern.

"Amy...I love you and I always will. Please get out of here, it's not safe for you!" Spider-Hog tells her. They shared a kiss before the fight.

"Go get him, tiger" Amy said and runs to the subway where she's safe. Spider-Hog turned and saw Green Goblin coming towards him.

"Hehehehehe…..Spider-Hog! Tonight we fight to the death!" Green Goblin said.

"Bring it on, you creep!" Spider-Hog got in his fighting stance.

"So be it" Green Goblin jumps off his board and charges at Spider-Hog, he punched him in the face and Spider-Hog punched him in the gut hard. By the hit, Green Goblin holds his stomach and moans in pain, but soon turned to a snarl and he delivers a backhand at Spider-Hog.

Spider-Hog does a back handspring to dodge the attacks. He then picks up a phone booth and whacks Green Goblin in the head.

"OW! You hit me with that phone!" Green Goblin groans.

"Perhaps you should be fast to answer the phone" Spider-Hog chuckled.

"RAAAAAH!" Green Goblin tries to punch him again until Spider-Hog grabs his fist and then the other one, both struggled until Goblin got thrown by Spider-Hog into a taxi cab.

"GRRRR! I'll show you!" Green Goblin growled angrily and threw an explosive pumpkin grenade at Spider-Hog.

"Oh, great" Spider-Hog growled by this.


	9. Spider-Hog vs Dr Eggtopus

As Spider-Hog saw the explosive pumpkin grenade coming towards him, he moved out of the way before the explosion could touch him.

"Gaaah! I'll fight you with my bare hands!" Green Goblin yelled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Gobie! Fight like a man!" Spider-Hog said.

Green Goblin punched Spider-Hog in the gut and did an elbow strike. Spider-Hog blocked some of the attacks and punched him back.

Green Goblin made a painful grunt when he got hit in the face, Spider-Hog then tied him by his web like how spiders do when they capture their prey by wrapping them with sticky spider webs.

"URRGGH! You just wait, Spider-Hog!" Green Goblin shouted as he struggles in the web.

"Wait for what? You are beaten right now" Spider-Hog said.

"You just wait, Spider-Hog! I will kill y-…..Mmmmph!" Green Goblin got web on his mouth by Spider-Hog to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, knock it off. You talk too much" Spider-Hog said.

Later the S.W.A.T came and takes Green Goblin in along with his gilder. Spider-Hog watches proudly and swings back home, he wanted to make sure Amy is alright.

At Eggcorp, Dr. Eggtopus woke up, only to find Spider-Hog gone.

"This isn't over SPIDER-HOG! I WILL RETURN!" Dr. Eggtopus screamed out loud.

* * *

At the apartment, Amy was praying with her hands together to make sure that Spider-Hog is all right.

"Please let Sonic be alright from this evil villain. Let him be alive" Amy did her pray. When she said that, Spider-Hog arrived back home through the window and removed his mask off, revealing a black eye.

"Sonikku!" Amy hugged Sonic.

"Amy" Sonic hugged back; she looked up at him and touches his face.

"Oh Sonic, you really did a great fight with Goblin" Amy said.

"Yes I did" Sonic smirked.

"Sonic. Oh, thank god!" Shadow walked in and sighs in relief, "I was looking everywhere for you. You had me worried from the fight against Green Goblin"

"I'm fine, Shadow. And I only got one photo of the fight at the hangar" Sonic said, showing a picture of him fighting Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus.

"Cool, that egg is now a scrambled egg" Shadow joked.

"Yup" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, the news is on" Amy looked at the television about the news.

"Breaking news, Spider-Hog finally managed to beat Green Goblin and Eggcorp's former founder Dr. Eggman. By far, Green Goblin has been arrested; his identity will soon be revealed. Right now the police are searching for Eggman" the news anchor said on the news.

"I better hope he's still at Eggcorp" Sonic said.

"Or is he?" Amy wondered.

"We'll see if the police finds out. I'm very exhausted right now" Sonic said and sat on the bed.

"Hero work sure is hard work for you, huh?" Amy said.

"Yeah, can you give me an ice-bag for my eye?" Sonic asked her. She nods and gets to the kitchen to get an ice-bag from the fridge.

"Damn, Green Goblin really beat the hell out of you. Damn bastard" Shadow said with a low growl.

"Yeah but he's locked up now" Sonic said.

Amy came back with the ice bag and gave it to Sonic, he placed it over his eye and presses it against it.

"If Dr. Eggtopus returns, I'll be ready for him" Sonic said and winced a bit for the ice bag.

"But those tentacles, he's got more than two arms" Amy said.

"Don't worry, I know that electricity can shortcut them" Sonic said.

* * *

In Eggcorp, the police were searching for Dr. Eggtopus and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Guys, I can't find any trace of him. According to witnesses he must be here" a detective said.

"Keep looking, he can be anywhere" the chief of police said. Then a tentacle moves behind him.

"Huh?! WAAAAAAH!" The chief got caught by the tentacle, it was Dr. Eggtopus.

"Surprised to see me officer?" Eggtopus grins evilly.

"What do you want?" the Officer asked him

"Oh, nothing in particular" Eggtopus said.

Dr. Eggtopus then sees other cops surrounding him with guns.

"Or I do have a plan" Dr. Eggtopus grins wider and knocks the cops down by his tentacles and crushes the guns with his tentacles claws.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the remaining cops ran to the exit door.

"That's right, run and tell Station Square that Dr. Eggtopus wants Spider-Hog here!" Dr. Eggtopus shouted. He then let out a gloating laughter, "HEHEHEHEHEHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The next morning, Sonic woke up next to Amy and got down to see the newspaper from Daily Bugle. His picture was sent to them yesterday and on the newspaper it said _**'Green Goblin imprisoned, Eggman on the loose!'**_

"Whoa. That is not good, man" Sonic said.

Shadow woke up on the couch and walks up to Sonic, "What's on the paper, Sonic?" he asked.

"Take a look" Sonic showed him the newspaper.

"Oh my! Eggtopus is still on the loose and you got to stop him!" Shadow saw the headline on the newspaper.

"Yeah, I gotta go but I need to see if he's still at Eggcorp" Sonic said.

"Be careful out there, Sonic. And I'll keep an eye on Amy so that she's safe" Shadow said.

"Good, Shadow. You're a good friend" Sonic said as he changed to his Spider-Hog outfit and swings his way to Eggcorp.

**xxx**

When he arrived there, the whole place was full of crushed police cars. He jumped between them and jumped into the building to find Dr. Eggtopus.

He then found the laboratory where he heard Eggtopus talking to himself.

"As soon this hedgehog spider arrives here I'll show Station Square who's the best here" Dr. Eggtopus was unaware that Spider-Hog was in the laboratory among the crates.

"Man, I got to find a way to lure him into something electric" Spider-Hog said, he didn't find any electric generators in the lab, "Crap. But I can't take out Eggtopus like that or I'll be dead as hell"

He then had to do something else, he jumped out from his hideout and Dr. Eggtopus sees him.

"Well well, its itsy bitsy spider again. Did you think I would forget that you cut my tentacles?!" Eggtopus said with crossed arms.

"Come on, doctor. Kicking your butt is always fun" Spider-Hog taunts.

"We'll see after you are destroyed!" Dr. Eggtopus attacks Spider-Hog with his tentacles.

Spider-Hog dodges them in time as he tries to figure out a weakness for Eggtopus' tentacles.

"I got to get these tentacles destroyed, but how?!" Spider-Hog thinks of how the tentacles should be destroyed by.

"Hold still, Spider-Hog!" Eggtopus tries to grab him but the spider hedgehog is too fast.

Spider-Hog sees some steel beams hanging from the ceiling, he then got an idea. But as he's about to leap again, he got grabbed by one of the tentacles and got pulled close to Eggtopus.

"I got you now, Spider-Hog!" Eggtopus laughed evilly.

"Urgh! Let go of me!" Spider-Hog grunts and struggled to get off from the tentacles, but they were too strong.

"Never Spider-Hog, it will be better by renaming Station Square to Eggtown!" Eggtopus said.

"I don't think so, doctor!" Spider-Hog shoots his sticky web on Eggtopus's eyes to blind him.

"URGH! GAAAH!" Dr. Eggtopus struggles and he releases Spider-Hog from his grip.

"Perfect, if I can lure him here and I can either make these steel beams fall on his tentacles or perhaps his machine" Spider-Hog said.

Dr. Eggtopus tore off the web from his eyes and had his tentacles in the air.

"Webbing won't help stopping me and either will wall crawling!" Dr. Eggtopus attacked Spider-Hog with his tentacles again.

But Spider-Hog had super strength as he caught the tentacles and judo throws the doctor against the wall.

"OW! You imbecile!" Dr. Eggtopus got up and attacks him again, but one of his tentacles only managed to make a tear in Spider-Hog's suit.

"URGH!" Spider-Hog grunts and saw him come close.

"Now time to die!" Dr. Eggtopus raised his tentacles for the killing blow.

"Not this time!" Spider-Hog shoots two web strings and pulled down the steel beams right on Eggtopus' tentacles, destroying the claws on them.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggtopus screamed.

"I can still crush you by constricting!" Dr. Eggtopus then got angry and despite his upper part of his tentacles are destroyed; he picks up Spider-Hog with the remaining part of the tentacles.

"Oh, really?" Spider-Hog grabbed the tentacle and ran around the doctor to tie it up, along with his sticky spider web.

"Now let that be a lesson for you, Egghead!" Spider-Hog taunts him and took a picture of Eggtopus' angry face.

Later, the cops arrests Dr. Eggtopus and sends him to jail.

"Spider-Hog! Spider-Hog! Spider-Hog!" the crowd cheered for their super hero of Station Square for saving the day again.

He smiled and swings back home, where Amy and Shadow awaits him.


	10. Venom

At the prison in Station Square; Green Goblin, now Jet is imprisoned in a metallic cell along with Dr. Eggtopus who is pacing back and forth.

"This Spider-Hog made a fool out of me and you" Dr. Eggtopus growled under his breath and sat down.

"Don't feel so down Eggy, you're the genius. Think of a plan" Jet glares at Eggtopus.

"How?! I'm out of ideas! Thanks to that Spider brat!" Eggtopus yelled.

"Then I got a plan, we could do this. We'll escape somehow and make a team of our own" Jet said.

Eggtopus got a grin on his face, "Yeah, with some teammates he's no more!"

"But who will our teammates be? The prisoners in jail?" Jet asked.

"We'll see, if there's anyone with powers" Dr. Eggtopus said and fiddles with his fingers sinisterly.

* * *

Amy and Sonic were on a date and Sonic has invited Amy to the park to show her a surprise. She had a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Sonikku, what's the surprise?" Amy asked him.

"You'll see, Ames" Sonic said to her.

He leads her to a meadow in the park and unfolds her blindfold.

"Here it is, Ames" Sonic showed her the surprise, he had webbed the words 'I love you' on the trees. Amy gasps happily and hugs Sonic gently.

"Awww….. Sonic that's the sweetest surprise I've ever seen!" Amy smiled.

"No problem, I knew you'll like it" Sonic said, he then kisses her on her lips and she kisses back. Amy wraps her arms on his neck and he on her waist.

But nearby, a meteor crashed nearby and after landing, black goo came out of the meteor like if it had a life of its own. Sonic and Amy didn't notice the crash since they were busy making out and their eyes were closed.

"Let's go home shall we?" Sonic asked Amy, she nods.

They got on their bike and the black goo jumps on the number plate.

* * *

They arrived back home and the black goo crawls up on the wall, being unseen by them. But Sonic's spider-sense tingles him but it can't find what its intruding the apartment.

"Hmmm, odd" Sonic shrugs and follows Amy. The goo continues to crawl up and spots Shadow watching TV in the living room.

"Hi Shadow, how are you doing?" Sonic asked him.

"Just fine, how was your date with Amy?" Shadow asked him back.

Amy smiled, "Wonderful. Sonic and I had also the greatest kiss ever" she said.

"Sounds romantic" Shadow smirked.

"Yup. Well, we're gonna go to bed. Nighty night, Shads" Sonic said.

"Good night, I'll sleep on the couch" Shadow said, feeling sleepy as he turned off the television.

**xxx**

A while later, the black goo came out of its hideout and looked around the room. It spots Shadow and crawls to him. Shadow didn't hear the goo but it was crawling near his feet.

Shadow felt something on his foot and opened his eyes to see a black goo, "What the-…AHHH!" he screamed and the black symbiote goo covered his whole body and up to his head.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! AHHHHHHH!"

In the other room, Sonic and Amy woke up from the scream coming from Shadow.

"Shadow's in trouble! I'll check what it is!" Sonic jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. Shadow tried to tear off the suit but it goes aggressive and forces him to look at the mirror, he stopped screaming and was shocked. A black suit with a large white spider logo on his chest, it even had a mouth with sharp teeth.

"What the?! You made me a suit?" Shadow said and examines himself. Sonic saw Shadow in the black suit.

"Shadow?" Sonic gasped and Shadow glanced at the blue hedgehog.

"I…..feel….powerful…..This…..is…cool" Shadow chuckled insanely.

"Shadow...Are you all right?" Sonic asked him. Shadow turned to him and opens his mouth to reveal a long, slimy tongue.

"All right? I've...never...felt better" Shadow grins and Sonic made a disgusted face for the tongue.

"Shadow! Snap out of it! You're creeping me out!" Sonic said.

Shadow grabs Sonic and made a hissing noise, "I'm not Shadow anymore! Call me Venom!" he said. He threw Sonic at the couch and got closer to him. Sonic shoot webs into his eyes and jumps at the wall, clinging onto it without falling off.

"Shadow! Stop, this isn't you!" Sonic shouted and Venom ran to the wall and crawls up on it.

"Hahahahaha! You're pathetic!" Venom cackled.

Amy ran in to see what's going on in here, "Shadow?"  
"Amy! Look out!" Sonic screamed.

Venom sees Amy and jumps at her, holding her by her throat, "You're weak and I'm strong, Amy. Time to be smashed" he threw her at the floor and Amy backs away, feeling very scared. Sonic had enough and kicks Shadow at the shelf.

"Shadow! Please, don't become a monster! I'm your best friend!" Sonic said, shooting his web from his wrist at Venom, holding him still so that Sonic can change into his Spider-Hog outfit.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Venom struggled and finally bursting out from the web.

"Sonic! Hurry!" Amy screamed out loud.

Sonic rushed in the room, now as Spider-Hog and he shoots webs at Venom.

"Amy, get back in the room!" Spider-Hog said.

"Sonic, don't hurt Shadow!" Amy begged.

"I'll find a way to get that suit off him" Spider-Hog said.

He punched Venom in the gut and an uppercut to his jaw. Venom didn't feel much of the attacks and he punched Spider-Hog really hard and sends him into the kitchen at the shelves with pans and pots.

_***CLAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGG***_

"HAHAHAHAHA! You are so weak Son-….URGH! The pain!" Venom flinched by the loud noise that came from the pans and pots. Spider-Hog got up with a groan and saw Venom screeching out loud from the noise.

"Huh?" Spider-Hog was now confused to what's happening to Venom.

"AHHHHHHH It burns!" Venom screeches out and pulled his face, revealing Shadow's face.

"Sonic! Do something!" Shadow shouted before the suit covered his face again.

_**"*ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR*"** _Venom quickly ran to the window and jumps out to escape from the loud noise.

"Damn it!" Spider-Hog ran out the window and shoots his web on the building to swing and to go after Venom.

He saw him swing towards Manhattan and then Venom suddenly disappeared. Spider-Hog landed on the rooftop and looked around.

"Where are you, Shadow?!" Spider-Hog called out and didn't see Venom coming out from his hideout, kicking him off the roof top.

"He didn't set on my spider-sense!" Spider-Hog gasped and swings past Venom, shooting web-balls at him but missed, Venom swings to him and punched him in the air, sending him to the building wall.

"OW! That hurts! Whoa!" Spider-Hog sees Venom deliver a punch at him but missed. Spider-Hog jumps above him.

"You want to see this moment coming? Well, here you go!" Venom tried to punch him again, Spider-Hog jumped next to him.

"Shadow! Listen! The suit is making you brutal, snap out of it!" Spider-Hog begged.

"SHUT UP!" Venom tore off the wall with his strength.

Spider-Hog jumped off the wall and swings away from his possessed friend, he saw Venom swing after him to an alley.

"Great, I got to beat him somehow but I can't hurt Shadow" Spider-Hog said in his mind, Venom was getting closer and closer to him.

_**"*SCREEEEEEECCCHHHHHHH*"** _Venom screeched in anger.

They both swing to a working area and they land inside the building, Spider-Hog crashed into the metal pipes and lands on the floor with them. He heard Venom screech in pain and Shadow screaming. Spider-Hog realized what this means, Venom can't handle loud noises.

"That's it" Spider-Hog now knows how to beat Venom and to save Shadow.

He picks up some metal bars and plugs them into the floor to weaken the Symbiote. He hits the bar with another metal bar in his hands and this made the Symbiote lose control over Shadow until he was fully visible.

"Spider-Hog! HELP!" Shadow screamed.

"HANG ON!" Spider-Hog shoots his web string to Shadow to pull him out from the Symbiote.

He successfully pulled Shadow out and the Symbiote became a puddle of goo. It was too weak to move without the host victim.

"Now the Symbiote won't hurt you, Shadow" Spider-Hog said to Shadow.

Shadow let out a weak groan, "The suit really is alive" Shadow groaned. He saw the Symbiote goo moving up to him.

"No! Stand back!" Spider-Hog warned the symbiote, it backs off and Shadow got up.

"Now be a good alien goo and get out of here or the boom!" Spider-Hog picked up an explosive nearby.

Unfortunately it doesn't obey him and tries to get close to Shadow but Spider-Hog bangs the metal pipes to make a loud noise.

_**"*SCRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHH*"**_

While Spider-Hog is distracting the Symbiote, Shadow spots a dirty lighter on the street. He quickly ran to it and picked it up, igniting it as well and ran back to Spider-Hog. The Symbiote saw that Spider-Hog was getting tired by banging the metal pipes; it pounced onto him, attempting to take him.

But Shadow pushes him aside and grabs the explosives. The Symbiote hisses at him.

"Now, burn in hell!" he shoves a dynamite he ignited into the Symbiote.

"Get down!" Spider-Hog pulled Shadow close when the Symbiote exploded. Spider-Hog and Shadow saw nothing of it left.

"Well it's over, let's go home" Shadow said, Spider-Hog swings home with him in his arms. Unknown to them, a small piece of the Symbiote survived.


	11. Scourge Becomes Venom

Scourge the green hedgehog was at a bar club feeling bored and drank white Russian. In the club they were playing a song by the Jonas Brothers, he hate that band so much.

"Uhhh, can you please switch song?!" Scourge said angrily to the bartender.

"Sorry, I don't do requests" the bartender shook his head no. Scourge growls lowly and walks away. He walks past the place Spider-Hog fought Shadow as Venom.

"GRRR! After months of being out from high school I got nothing, Sonic is Spider-Hog's photographer and Amy hates me more!" Scourge said angrily, unaware that the Symbiote is following him. It was now seeking a new host.

Once Scourge is back home, the Symbiote was on his jacket, but he didn't notice as he hung it up. He gets to the couch feeling tired.

"God, I'm so tired" Scourge groaned tiredly and fell asleep.

The Symbiote got off his jacket and crawls to him, it started to crawl on him but he remains asleep as the Symbiote covers his entire body.

"Uhhhh…. Why do I feel slimy?" Scourge said in his sleep.

He woke up and gasps that he got the Symbiote on him.

"AAAAARGH! HELP!" Scourge screamed out and struggled, but the Symbiote was stronger and forces him down, completely covering him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Scourge screamed.

He grabs a mirror and looks at himself. He looked exactly like Shadow as Venom.

"What the hell?!" Scourge freaked out.

He looked at his hand and then again at the mirror.

"Hmmm, I feel more powerful, I can feel the suit breath for me" Scourge grins a bit. Then the suit tells him something that made his eyes widen.

"What are you saying? Spider-Hog is...oh yes! Muahahahah!"

* * *

Sonic and Amy was at the hospital, Shadow was feeling weak after the Symbiote drained his adrenaline.

"You'll be fine, Shads" Amy said sweetly to him.

"Hopefully" Shadow groaned a bit, "And you didn't take pictures of this, Sonic?" he asked the blue hedgehog.

"Nope, I didn't buddy" Sonic smiled. Shadow smiled as well and bro-fists with him. Amy bro-fists as well and hugs him.

Amy and Sonic was later at home and discusses with each other.

**xxx**

At the same time; Scourge now the new Venom has a new plan to give the Symbiote its revenge, by freeing Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus. He swings to the jail building where they are imprisoned. He sneaks into the prison and the Symbiote showed him camouflage abilities, he sneaks past the guards and they didn't see him. He snickered and sees their cell.

"Mmmhm…. This is gonna be great, I might free the grey albatross there" Venom said and saw a muscular albatross in a rhino-suit. But he focused on freeing Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus first. He came out from his camouflage and tore off the door, setting off the alarm.

_**"INTRUDER ALERT!"**_

"Shit" Venom growled.

"What is that noise?!" Dr. Eggtopus said, hearing the loud alarm noise.

"We are free! Thanks Mr..." Green Goblin sees Venom.

"Venom. Get your butts out of here, we have plans to do my friends" Venom said and ran out with them, he passed by Storm.

"Hey! Let me out!" he shouted.

"Let me think...no!" Venom said, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Rhino!" Storm yelled.

"Nonsense! Bye bye, Storm! HAHAHAHA!" Green Goblin cackled out loud and the three ran out from the prison.

* * *

At the Central Park of Station Square, Sonic and Amy came back from their hangout and went to see how Shadow is doing.

"Amy, I can't believe how much the suit made Shadow sick" Sonic said.

"Yeah, at least he's safe now" Amy said with concern.

They saw Shadow walking up to them in the hallways, "Hey, guys. I've just got checked out of the hospital"

"Great, now let's go and have something at the café" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I got taste for pizza now" Amy said. Shadow smiles softly and follows them out from the hospital.

**xxx**

At the café, they had each pizza and soda.

"Great to have you back, Shadow" Sonic pats his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sonic. Without you I would have been dead" Shadow said. Amy placed her hand on Shadow's cheek and he looked at her.

"Sonic and I will always be with you Shads" Amy said with a sweet voice. But outside, they heard people scream in panic.

"Trouble! I'll go see what it is!" Sonic said and rushed out from the café, dressing up as Spider-Hog in an alley.

He shoots his web string to the building to swing in for the citizens to see he's here.

"It's Spider-Hog!" the crowd cheered at the sight of Spider-Hog, he swings past them to see that Dr. Eggtopus is rampaging in the street with new metal tentacles. Spider-Hog swings to him and dodged his attacks.

"Hey, Egghead!" Spider-Hog shouted.

"Spider-Hog, what a surprise to see you again!" grins and lifts himself 7 ft. into the air and attacked him with his two other tentacles. But Spider-Hog as ever dodged them and he managed to punch him in the face.

"Augh!"  
"Haha! Seems like you're too slow, Egghead!" Spider-Hog said.

"Don't ever call me EGGHEAD!" Dr. Eggtopus yelled, he attacks Spider-Hog again and nearby Green Goblin watches them.

"Soon plan B, as in bomb" he said.

Amy and Shadow ran in the crowd and saw Spider-Hog fighting Dr. Eggtopus' wild tentacles. Amy saw that one of the tentacles managed to punch Spider-Hog hard.

"SPIDEY!" Amy screamed, Eggtopus heard her scream and he approaches her and picks her up by one tentacle. He also picked up Shadow just as Spider-Hog got up.

"No!" Spider-Hog shoots spider webs at Dr. Eggtopus' eyes.

"GAAAAAHH!" Dr. Eggtopus struggled to get the web off him. He lost focus on Amy and Shadow and drops them.

Spider-Hog jumped into the air and is about to catch them both. He did And placed them on the street.

"Get out of here or Dr. Eggtopus attacks!" Spider-Hog tells them to run.

"No so fast Spider-Wuss!" a black figure kicks Spider-Hog into a store.

"What the? Oh, no. Not you again! I thought I destroyed you!" Spider-Hog said.


	12. Spider-Hog vs Venom

Venom stuck out his long slimy tongue and grins, "It seems you failed to destroy us" Venom grins evilly.

"Us?" Spider-Hog got curious, Venom revealed himself to be Scourge. "Scourge?! How did the Symbiote get to you?" Spider-Hog gasped.

"The Symbiote told me everything. It knew about you and that Shadow was its former host, Sonic" Scourge said as he went back being Venom.

"How do you know it's me?!" Spider-Hog's eyes widen.

"As I was saying, because it was on Shadow once and it knows his secrets, even your identity" Venom said, he holds up Spider-Hog by the neck and held him close.

"To thank him for this, I'll make your end swift!" Venom threw Spider-Hog.

"Not gonna happen!" Spider-Hog headbutts Venom in the face.

"Ow!" Venom groaned and released him when he got hit.

Spider-Hog shoots his web strings at two cars and pulled them at Venom, sending him back. But instead of giving up, Venom camouflages himself and became like invisible.

"Come back here, Venom!" Spider-Hog yelled. He tried to find him but couldn't see him, "Great, he doesn't set off my spider-sense!"

"Right behind you!" Venom appeared and kicks him hard in the back. Spider-Hog crashed through the wall.

Venom came through and cracked his knuckles, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Sonic!" Venom snarled.

"Scourge, please! You must remove the suit!" Spider-Hog got up and faces Venom.

"I love being bad, it makes me feel happy!" Venom grins and whacks him with his wrist.

Spider-Hog dodged it and ran out of the damaged hole since Venom is too strong, "I gotta tell the people to make loud noise" he said to himself. He swings his web string and found people driving their cars on the streets. If the car horns can make loud noises, there will be a chance to get the Symbiote off of Scourge.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" Spider-Hog got the citizens' attention, including the cops too, "I want you all to honk your horns as loud as you can! Trust me!"

"There you are Spider-Wuss!" Venom jumped out from the building, Spider-Hog smirks under the mask and signals the crowd and the police.

"NOW!" he shouted, the people honked their cars and Venom felt the pain on him.

"GAAAAAARGH! STOP THIS NOISE!" Venom roared in pain and held his head.

"It works!" Spider-Hog grins. Venom keeps groaning in pain and struggles to get away. He realized what Spider-Hog was planning when his hand turns into Scourge's.

"We are out of here!" Venom swings out of the place.

"Oh, no you don't!" Spider-Hog shoots his sticky web from his wrist to stop Venom from escaping.

"URRRGH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Venom/Scourge keeps screaming until Spider-Hog knocked him out cold. The Symbiote forces itself to detach from Scourge and leaves in the sewers.

"That's right, run. And you Scourge are going to jail" Spider-Hog said. But now he forgot something, Amy and Shadow.

Spider-Hog swings from the buildings to find Amy and Shadow.

Scourge was arrested at the same time and since all the honking, the Symbiote could not reunite with him.

Spider-Hog swings to the place where they were last seen and he found a note written on the street.

_**'Meet us at the warehouse Spider-Hog if you want to see your friends again'** _Spider-hog read the message.

"Man, I'm exhausted after the fight with Venom, but at least the Symbiote is out and can't get Scourge. Don't worry my friends, I'm on my way" Spider-Hog said in his thoughts, he swings across Brooklyn to get to the warehouse.

* * *

At the abandoned warehouse, Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus had Shadow and Amy chained from a crane.

"Hehehehehe…. This time there's no escape for you hedgehogs, Spider-Hog is beaten by Venom and I got the chance to turn you both to freaks like me" Green Goblin grinned.

"Yes, together we shall rob every bank in Station Square and dominate all who stand in our way" Dr. Eggtopus grinned.

"You morons are so gonna get your asses kicked!" Shadow snarled.

"Not when Spider-Hog is out" Green Goblin said and walks up to them.

"You're insane Goblin! Sonic will tell Spider-Hog where we are!" Amy said angrily.

"I don't think so pinky" Green Goblin held her cheeks with his hand and had the Goblin serum in one hand.

"No please don't!" Amy begged.

All of a sudden, a web string net out of nowhere caught the serum and snatched it away from Green Goblin.

"Don't touch her!" it was Spider-Hog.

"Spider-Hog! Once again you've interfered with our plans!" Dr. Eggtopus screamed and Green Goblin saw him too.

"Sorry but your Venom friend is knocked out and now it's my turn to take you both down" Spider-Hog said and lands in front of them.

"Hehehehe…. You see Spider-Hog, this generator here will spread out a gas which will poison all of Station Square's citizens" Dr. Eggtopus showed him the machine with a pipe on the top.

"I won't let that happen! Now fight me like a man, Egghead!" Spider-Hog said.

"So be it, Spider-Hog! I've upgraded my tentacles and they are much stronger" Dr. Eggtopus raised his tentacles and attacks Spider-Hog, he punches him with his tentacles and threw him at some crates.

"Urgh! Is that all you got? I won't give up!" Spider-Hog leaped onto his tentacles and made them catch each other. Green Goblin joined the fight and threw his pumpkin bombs at him but missed.

"Jeez, two against one again!" Spider-Hog complained and dodges the pumpkin bombs from Green Goblin, one of them accidently blows off one of Dr. Eggtopus tentacles.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dr. Eggtopus yelled at Green Goblin.

"Sorry, if you weren't in my way!" Green Goblin shouted and threw his blades at Spider-Hog, some of them gave cuts in the suit.

"Argh!" he groaned, even his mask had some cuts too.

"Heheheheh! Getting weak Spider-Hog or did Venom drain you?" Green Goblin taunts Spider-Hog and lifts him up.

"Neither!" Spider-Hog punched him with his free hand.

"Ugh!"  
Spider-Hog removes the mask since it's already damaged.

"So Sonic and Spider-Hog are same guy?" Dr. Eggtopus was surprised by seeing Spider-Hog unmasked.

"Venom told you guys didn't he?" Sonic asked and clenched his fists.

"Indeed since the Symbiote was on your friend!" Green Goblin cackled.

"Oh, great. This isn't my day. But I will still stand!" Sonic said and fought Green Goblin hand to hand. Amy couldn't watch her boyfriend get beaten by Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus.

"Come on Sonikku!" Amy prayed.


	13. Final Showdown

Spider-Hog with his mask off and revealed his secret identity to the villains, Sonic growled angrily and shows no fear. Ready to fight Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus. He jumps up and kicks Green Goblin and Dr. Eggtopus in their faces and jumped up to a steel beam on the ceiling.

"That won't save you, Sonic! My tentacles are faster!" Dr. Eggtopus makes his tentacles attack Sonic and he dodges them, landing on some cargo crates and shot some web-balls at him.

grunts as he got hit and fell into the water. Green Goblin got on his glider and activates machine guns on it to kill Sonic. Sonic dodged the bullets and knocks him off the glider, making it crash into some crates. Green Goblin got up and punched Sonic hard in the gut.

"URRGH!" Sonic groans and punched Green Goblin in the face and sweep kicks him.

"OW! I'm gonna freaking KILL YOU!" Green Goblin yelled, he attempts to use his gas on him but Sonic dodges and elbows him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"There, that would keep your goblin mouth shut" Sonic taunts him, he then goes to untie his friends. But in the water, Dr. Eggtopus rises up in fury, Sonic's spider-senses warned him in time.

"Hurry Sonic!" Amy screamed. But it was for Sonic to late to move when he got constricted by Dr. Eggtopus.

"Gotcha you insect!" he grins evilly. Sonic struggled in his tentacles and got closer to his face.

"Eggman, you know what you're doing is wrong!" Sonic said angrily.

"Shut up you blue rat!" he shouts.

He then activates his machine to release the deadly gas over the city by pulling a lever with one of his tentacles. Sonic watches how the machine fills up with the chemicals for the gas.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Eggtopus laughed and Sonic struggles to get his hand free from the grip.

"AAARRGGGHHHH!" Sonic yelled and breaks free with his super strength, he got into his fighting position.

"You're going down!" Sonic growled.

"Then come and get me!" Dr. Eggtopus tries to hit him with the tentacles but only managed to hit the floor. Sonic grabs the tentacle and threw him over to the other side, the progress made him tear off the tentacle, leaving two remaining.

"GRRRRR! You will pay for this, Sonic! Mark my words!" Dr. Eggtopus began to brutally beat Sonic with his remaining tentacles, even causing some rips in the suit. As Sonic was knocked near the machine, he then got the idea to make him destroy his own machine.

"Come on, Eggtopus! I won't move this time!" Sonic shouted, standing up weakly. Dr. Eggtopus grins and prepared for the killing blow.

"DIEEEE!" he stretched out the tentacles at Sonic but he dodged in the last second, the claws on the tentacles hits the machine.

"NOOOOOO! AAARRGHHHH!" Dr. Eggtopus screamed and got shocked; the machine sparkles and exploded, sending Dr. Eggtopus at the floor knocked out. Sonic webs him and hung him from the ceiling along with Green Goblin.

"You think this is funny, Sonic?!" Green Goblin snarled.

"Here comes the itsy bitsy spider, Gobie" Sonic chuckled and shoots out his web string to the ceiling to pull himself up there. He crawls on the ceiling and looks at Green Goblin, pretending to be like a spider that has captured its prey.

"Ah no, no no no no!" Green Goblin said as Sonic got close to him, he got a hard slap in the face.

"Hahahaha! The spider just owned the goblin and the octopus" Sonic laughed and got down to free Amy and Shadow. He broke the chains and Amy hugs him.

"Awww…. Sonikku! You did it!" Amy said, her tail wagging happily.

"You did it, man! You did it!" Shadow bro-fists with Sonic.

"Yeah, but let's get out of here before the police come" Sonic said. Shadow gave him a spare mask to him.

"You'll always be the city's savior" Shadow smiled at his friend.

Sonic smiled back and put on his mask. He carries his friends on his back and he swings back home. Amy then got worried of something.

"Sonikku, they know your identity now. What do you do?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, I knocked them out hard so they forgot" Spider-Hog smirks through the mask.

* * *

The police arrived and captured Dr. Eggtopus and Green Goblin once again and they had their mouths covered in web.

"MMPH! MMMMPH!" both screamed muffled as the officers closed the trucks doors. They got sent back to jail and this time they got a new cell, this time with Storm alias Rhino. Jet got worried when Rhino cracks his knuckles.

"Well, well, buddy. I'll show you what happens when you reject me for the team" Rhino laughed evilly.

"Ehehehe…. Now let's make this..-OW...Eas-OW, OW!" Green Goblin got punched by Rhino, "OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"You shouldn't have rejected me! I could have crushed Spider-Hog with my horn!" Rhino yelled.

* * *

With Sonic and his friends, he was getting his wounds fixed by Amy. He winced whenever she used the painkilling liquid on his scratches.

"Yeow! Easy" Sonic groaned.

"Hold still, Sonikku. I know you're injured but you need medical treatment" Amy said and washes off the blood from his wound.

"I know, Ames. Ow!" Sonic winced again.

Any then patched his wounds and he got dressed up in normal clothes. He hugs Amy softly.

"Thanks Amy, I love you so much" Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said with a cute voice.

Later outside, Sonic stood on the roof holding his mask.

"You know who I am? I'm Spider-Hog" he said, putting on his mask and shot his web line, swinging around the city and dodged the flagpole, the citizens cheered on him as he swings forward.

The End.


End file.
